Project B
by Waves-Of-Writing
Summary: When tragedy strikes victory is won. But not everything is done. There's still more trouble left in the rubble, of the lost cities. Sadness and guilt has overcome the elves and their minds are breaking nonstop. The council and the Black swan are desperate. But than a certain someone mentions a special someone who JUST might be able to help them now that Sophie Foster is gone.
1. Preface

Preface:

I was hidden

A secret

A tale that was _never_ supposed to be told

I was unneeded

that was fortunate

At least that's what I was told

I'm a revision

Only a backup for the grand plan

I'm kept away

From anything

and

Everything

Nothing's familiar

Nothing's home

I

was

Alone

But now-

I'm needed

Unfortunately?

I think not

Its

My

time


	2. Eda's Breakdown part 1

"You came," Fintan said. "Look around us, _Sophie._ We're right back where we started," He spread out his arms. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not that I doubted it with you always getting yourself into trouble. With you always "almost dying" but only because of us. We always are _so_ close. But than your pathetic little army of elves shows up- risking their lives for you, I don't know why they would do all that for a _brat_ like you, but I wonder where they are now?" He smirked.

"At least I'm not the only one left, " Sophie blinked her eyes aggressively to keep back the tears. It was time to end this, once and for all. She thought of any bad feeling she'd ever had in her life- from being bullied at her human school to everything the Neverseen had done, all her sadness- she let it out.

The next second was a blur and all Sophie could do was watch:

A man appeared from the darkness of the other side of one of the cliffside caves. He had lightning fast speed. He strapped something to Sophie's head and began to run back in the shadows when he collapsed halfway back. Fintan fell to the ground barely a millisecond.

Sophie had done it...the Neverseen ...they were gone. Sophie never thought she would thank her inflicting ability.

Suddenly pain seared through SOphie's mind and she couldn't think straight. SOphie dropped to her knees. She felt her forehead her head to feel something familiar but she couldn't recall what it was at the moment. She breathed heavily. Sophie's breath quickened. She felt weak. She needed help and fast. Her vision blurred.

Sophie tried to transmit but nothing worked. Sophie took a deep breath and dropped to the floor with a loud bang, her vision going black.

* * *

"Edaline!" Juline ran up to a wide eyed Edaline and engulfed her in a tight hug. "Thank god you're OK,' She said with a sigh, still hugging her.

"Me too," Edaline said. They separated from their hug. Kesler waved from behind them. Kesler and Edaline shared a quick hug.

"Where's Grady?" Kesler asked suddenly, he held his breath.

"He's with the council, though, I wish he'd just stay home with Fintan on the loose." Edaline answered. "Where's Dex and the triplets?"

"With Kesler's family, We decided to come over here to just make sure you're o- How are Edaline, really?" Juline said. She gave Edaline a sympathetic look. Edaline brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at her feet.

"Well its Grady and I's first year not visiting Jolie's grave on the day she...died.. since the wanderlings were destroyed..and...I-I….I just miss her so much!" Edaline started sobbing. Kesler and Juline gave her a hug.

"Do you want to sit?" Edaline motioned toward a couch towards the center of the room.

"Um well-" Juline started, she fidgeted nervously.

"Maybe, we just need to hail Dex, first," Kesler cut Juline off. Edaline gave them a smile.

The couple walked over to the doorway. Kesler pulled out his imparter.

Edaline wiped a tear with one of her fingers and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She had to stay strong. Maybe later she could look through her things again, hopefully with Grady.

"Eda?" Edaline looked up from her lap.

"Are Dex and the triplets alright?" She asked.

"Yes, they're fine," Kesler answered. Juline wrapped her arm around Edaline and sat down. Edaline hated to admit it but, she really wanted them to stay. At least until Grady came. She didn't want to be alone. Though that was normal for her now- being left behind while everyone went off in some kind of danger like they were just asking for them to get killed. And she couldn't do anything about it because she was _just Edaline_. Broken, fragile, Edaline. Who has everyone fight her own battles.

"I'll make some tea," Edaline suggested. She didn't wait for their response and walked into the kitchen where a suspicious note was on the counter. Edaline breathed in d=sharply and covered her mouth, approaching the note like it wa a bomb. Somebody had left a note.

"What to do.. What to do?" Edaline muttered. She knew it was most likely for Sophie but…. She had to look, maybe this once she could stop Sophie from running away again.

Edaline held her breath and picked up the note. The first thing she was was the "love Sophie." Edaline let out her breath. Than the realization hit her. The note was from _Sophie._

The note dropped from her shaky hands.

"J-JULINE!" She yelled.

Juline and Kesler ran into the room, their eyes scanned the room for any danger.

"What happened?!" Kesler and Juline said together. Edaline pointed a shaky finger to the note, her other arm was held tightly to her chest.

KEsler picked it up, mouthing the words as he read. Juline looked over his shoulder. Their eyes widened.

"Edalin-" Kesler started.

"What does it say?" Edaline breathed.

Juline's face paled, "You didn't read it?" Juline looked up at Kelser. She handed her the note.

 _ **Dear Edaline and Grady,**_

 _ **I knew you would tell me to not go, so I couldn't say anything**_

Edaline held her breath.

 _ **I went down to the cliffside caves. I got a note from the Neverseen. I have to meet them, you can't come down. Please. Don't come down. I love you guys.**_

 _ **Love Sophi**_ _ **e**_

Edaline's tear smudged the "e" in Sophie's name.

No. No! NO! Nnonnononononoononononoononononoonono please no.

This isn't supposed to happen. Why can't they just be a safe happy family? Why did they have to go? WHY DID THEY LEAVE?! WHY EDALINE?! WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE?! WHY CAN'T THEY ALL JUST BE A HAPPY?! WHY CAN'T SHE JUST BE HAPPY?!

"Eda.."

"Nononononononoo…"

"Eda!"'

Edaline ran. AS fast as she could. PAst the fields, past her sister, past the gate into the caves.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?


	3. Dex's Dinner Scare

**Hello! Hope you guys are liking this new fanfic. I'm gonna try to update frequently. Thanks SO much to the reviewers!**

 **R\R**

 **KOTLC 1 fan: Thanks! For the first chapter I thought it would just be good to start with Edline. Is it just me or does it annoy how everyone makes Edaline just this mallowmelt-making robot?**

 **strawbr'y periwinkle love: Thanks so much! I'm trying to update once a day.**

 **:**

* * *

Project B

I'm patient

I'm waiting

Waiting

 _Waiting_

For anything

Any moment

Any memory

Any emotion

But

I

Just

Keep

Waiting

I hear conversations

 _Secrets_

They think of me as not alive

Non-thinking

Non-feeling

But-

 _I feel_

 _I_ _am_ _alive_

And

 _My thoughts are all I have_

And memories

Memories that I don't know who they

Belong to

And knowledge

That I never could've learned

Because I'm all alone

And

Cold

SOmeone.

Help.

Me.

* * *

"I'm so bored," Dex muttered to himself. He shut the book that lay open on his lap and sighed. He brought the book over to his AUnt's bookshelf in their living room and placed the book on the shelf. He was tired of reading- he'd been doing it for the whole day.

Dex stretched and walked towards the stairs.

"D-EEEEEE-X! COME QUICK!" DEx turned around abruptly to see his Aunt Muriphia clapping her hands with a big smile on her face.

"Yea, Aunt Murphia?" He asked with a role of his eyes.

"Dinner's ready," She smirked.

"ANd why are you so excited?"

MUrphia scoffed, "I made a new recipe!" Dex held back a groan. Aunt Murphia may be a great baker but cooking was another story.

"Great," Dex pasted a fake smile on his face. He walked back down the stairs.

"L-EEEEE-XXXX! B-EEEEEE-XXXX! R-EEEEEEE-XXXX!" She yelled. "DINNERRRRRRRRRR!"

Dex walked into the kitchen. A foul smell hit his nose. He cringed. His Uncle was already sitting down, he gave Dex a smile.

"Let's hope it isn't as bad as it smelled," He whispered with a smirk. Dex nodded. He sat down just before his siblings ran in, screaming their heads off.

Aunt Murphia walked in after. She gave them a smile.

"I _think_ you guys are going to like it this time," She said. She scooped some of her stew into each of their bowls. Dex took a tiny sip and braced himself but to his surprise, it wasn't…. _THAT_...bad, just not something he'd CHOOSE to eat.

"It's not bad," Dex gave a thumbs up. Murphia scowled.

"Let me try!" She said. Murphia took a big spoonful. She struggled to swallow it and gagged once she swallowed it and blink furiously, "Ok, no. We're not eating this."

Everyone laughed.

"This time I'LL make it!" Dex's Uncle Veronene said. He walked over to the fridge. Dex chuckled. Murphia picked up the pot of soup and brought it up to the Ratwer **(Basically the elven sink)** Dex's imparter beeped. He looked down, it read:

 **Get your uncle and aunt and come quick! It' an emergency. We're at Havenfield.**

 **-Mom**

 **From: Juline Dizznee**

"Aunt Murphia?" Dex said. He glanced down at his imparter again to make sure he hadn't misread it.

"Yes?"

"Mom said she NEEDs us to go to Havenfield,"

"Hmm? Where's that?" Aunt Murphia looked back.

"Look-" Dex pointed to his imparter. "She says it's an emergency,"

Even the triplets went silent. Uncle Veronene broke the silence.

"Did she say why?"

"No," Dex said. "She said to come quick."

"Well- I mean- C'mon let's go," Aunt Murphia said. She put down her soup pot. They all dashed to the lapmaster.

"We're coming" Dex typed into his imparter. He pressed send and looked up. He had to admit he was scared. What if the NeverSeen had attacked? He swallowed back his fears.

"HAVENFIELD!"


	4. Our Terrible Tragedies

**I'm really excited for this fanfic! Oh! This chapter is in Kesler's POV not sure that's been done before. While writing Edaline's chapter I had this weird sinking feeling feeling in my stomach…..**

 **DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING EXCEPT THIS PLOT AND MY OCS BELONG TO SHANNON MESSENGER!**

 **R\R**

 **thelittlepurpleouffball: YES! SOMEONE ELSE NOTICES! And no comment**

 **strawbr'yperiwinklelove: Haha. well, that isn't just me being weird- I'm actually doing one in every chapter. Some may be important some will be dumb so…. It's your choice to read it or not.**

* * *

Project B

I'm never afraid

I'm always worried

Worried I'll be afraid

Worried I'll never be free

Worried I will be free

But never afraid

I'm worried I'll become afraid of simple

Things

The dark

Heights

Being alone

The unknown

I guess

I

Am

Afraid

Actually

I'm afraid of

F E A R

* * *

 **Kesler: The energetic feeler**

Kesler fiddled with his coat pocket, waiting for his family to come. A flash of light flashed in the distance revealing six glittering silhouettes. He sighed and ran towards them.

"MURRY!" He yelled. Kelser waved his hands in the air to get their attention. "I'M HERE!" He added.

MUrphia ran towards him, the others trailing behind. "KESLER!" She yelled. "Dex showed us his message from Juline, what's happening-" She opened her arms, "and where are we?"

"We're at my sister-in-law's house. She got a note from her adopted daughter," Murphia gasped, "and we think ran to the cave down below on their property given what was said on the notes,," Kelser pointed in the direction of the Cliffside caves,, "We ran after her didn't see which cave she went in and there is A LOT of caves. We need some help."

"Woah- slow down. First off- You're sister-in-law adopted? Who?" Murphia said, her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Sophie Foster," Dex said quickly. "What did the note say? Is Edaline OK?" The adults ignored the last part.

"Surely you've heard of her," Kesler said.

" _The_ Sophie FOster? The one with the Black Swan?" Veronene Looked bewildered.

"Yes, now what did the note say?" Dex said more quickly and a bit louder.

"Calm down Dex and you and your siblings go to Mom," Kesler instructed. Dex scoffed but walked towards the caves. The triplets stayed.

"Well go on," He said to the triplets.

"Dad?" Rex started.

"Go help your Aunt, now," Kesler said with a stern voice to Rex

"Why did she go to the caves?" Murphia asked. "Do you know?"

"Well, this note…. It kind of...its hard to explain," Kesler answered after a few long seconds.

"Sure," Veronne said under his breath. He was just quiet enough that no one heard him

"C'mon," kesler waved towards the caves.

* * *

"EDALINE!" Kesler yelled. His voice echoed off the caves.

"EDALINE!" Murphia yelled.

"Where in the world is she?" Veronene mummered. "SHould we just hail her?"

"Left her imparted in the house," Juline scowled. "EDALINE, _PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"_ Juline moaned. Her voice shook. Kesler wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry," He said. "We'll find her."

"I know..just.." She sighed and took a deep breath. " _ **EDALIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ JUline screeched, her voice straining. She yelled loud enough for someone a mile away would here. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Juline-"

" _ **EDALIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Juline looked at her feet. Se took a deep breath, " _ **EDA-"**_

Kesler put his hand on her shoulder. "Juline,"

The triplets ran up to his mother from behind a cave.

"Is everything OK?" Bex asked her mom. Juline sighed and looked down at her.

"Yes, everything's fine," she responded. "Did you find anything?" She asked, leaning forward, her eyes wide.

" _We_ didn't find anything," Rex sighed, he mentioned towards Bex and Lex. "But Dex did,"

"Really?" Juline's face lit up "Did he find Edaline?" She gasped.

"Wait- where IS Dex?" Kesler asked, just noticing his missing son.

"Oh, he ran off," replied Lex casually.

The adults shared a collective sigh.

"Why?" Murphia asked.

"He found a note, but he wouldn't show us it. He said he knew where Sophie is," Lex shrugged and started talking to his siblings.

"Sophie..? Aren't we looking for Edaline?" Veronene asked. He cocked his head slightly.

"Lex?"

"Whaaaaaaatttt Dad?" Lex groaned. He turned around.

"Where did Dex go?" Kesler asked.

"Over there, Daaaaaadddd," Lex pointed towards the direction they came in with a floppy hand then turned back to Bex and Rex.

"Where 'over there' ?"

"DA-AD!"

"FIne," Kesler scoffed. He turned towards his sister, "You guys keep looking here, make the triplets help you,"

Juline and him ran towards where Lex had pointed to them.

"Dex?" Kesler called out. They turned a corner.

"Yeah?" Dex looked back at them. He was clutching a note in his hand and his face paled. "I found the note, Edaline must of dropped it," He said in a monotone voice. He didn't look them in the eye. "You read it, didn't you?"

Kesler hesitated then nodded slowly.

"Why. Didn't. You. tell. Me.?!" He gritted his teeth and lifted up the note which was fluttering in the wind, in a sharp movement.

"We didn't want to worry you," Juloine said quickly as if she had just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I was worried when you said edaline was missing and by a note from Sophie i thought she had just said she needed to go to the caves for some reason not she went of to take down the Neverseen!" He yelled.

"Dex-"

"DON'T 'DEX' ME, MOM! SOPHIE COULD BE HURT RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE ACTING LIKE EDALINE JUST GOT LOST !" Dex yelled.

"Hey don't speak to your-"

"Dex?" A whispery, shaky voice called out. Everyone went silent.

"Who's that?" Dex stayed still and called out strongly.

"Edaline," the voice said.

"Edaline?" Julinee's face lit up. She ran to behind Dex. Kesler and him followed. They saw a dark silhouette of Edaline in the distance. "Why'd you just run off!? You had me worried sick! Come out!"

"Now I'm the one running away?" Edaline said, her voice shaking.

"Aunt Eda?" Dex called out. "Is everything ok?"

No answer. Instead, Edaline responded with a sob.

Juline ran in. She gasped. Edaline continued to sob. Juline breathed shakily.

"Kesler bring the triplets and Dex back to Murphia and Veronene's house." Juline answered. She sounded terrified.

"Mom!" Dex yelled.

"C'mon Dex." KEsler said.

"But-"

"C'mon."

* * *

Edaline: The Lonley Broken

Edaline held Sophie close to her, too afraid to move. Juline hadn't said anything. Edaline sobbed silently. Her heart ached with pain. She was so close to happiness. But everyone around her just melting away and left.

Edaline buried her face into Sophie's chest. She couldn't breath from the heavy sobs, shaking her whole body. Why when she was so close., everything was ripped away, in an instance. Taken from her. Why could she not think about her future and see happiness but instead sorrow, and sadness, and anger, and crying enough tears to that she would be able to drown in them because Sophie, the one that was supposed to fix her, make her the happy Edaline she always used to be, was… **( A\n I never cry over books or movies really unless there's a BIG build up and a twist, so I was really shocked i literally almost started sobbing when writing this because' I realized how much of character Edaline is and how sad everything is and...ok back to the fanfic)**

"Get help, PLEASE," Edaline sobbed.

"Is she alive?" Juline held back her tears but one slipped down her cheek.'

"Get help, juline. NOW!"

"Hail Elwin."

Edaline hugged SOphie, and prayed for her life.

* * *

Dex: The incredible unrecognized

"What's going on AUnt Murphia?" Dex asked. "Do you know?"

"No, I don't but I'm sure as heck not going home," She grumbled.

"I have to agree," Kesler said.

"What happened?" Bex asked, looking up at Dex.

"Aunt Edaline was crying and...Oh my god," Something clicked in his mind and his face paled.

"What?" Lex said

"Dad," Dex said. "Why was Edaline crying?" Dex face matched Kesler's face-white as a ghost.

Kesler looked Dex straight in the eyes and opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

"The grownups need to talk," Veronene said quicklY. He pulled the two other adults into the living room and slammed the door the lock clicking.

The four siblings stared at each other.

"What's actually going on, dex?" Bex asked Dex.

"You can trust us Dex, We're thirteen, we're not little kids," Rex admitted. Dex looked them straight in the yes. They were right, Bex, Lex, and Rex _had_ grown up, they HAD been acting much more mature and they looked older. Dex had a feeling it was partly because of the war, even if it had been slowing down. They were the age when Dex met Sophie… Dex swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I'm just realizing that," He admitted. "But-"

"BUt what?" Lex sighed.

"I don't know either, but I feel like..nevermind.."

"No tell us!" the triplets said together. They looked up at Dex with wide eyes.

"Please," Bex said.

"I think this has to do with Sophie," He sighed.

Before they could respond a flash of light glittered behind revealing a grinning zgrady. Then he noticed Dex, Rex, Lex, and Bex.

"What are you kids doing here?" He ruffled Rex's hair. "Not to offend you or anything,"

Dex explained how Edaline was lost and they found her. He didn't tell Grady about the note.

His smile faded, "Show me where."

"The others are in there," He pointed towards the living room's doorway.

"Show me Edaline."

"I'll be right back," He said to his siblings

Dex Lead him to the gate to the cliffside caves where Elwin was struggling to get over the fence.

"ELwin?! What are you doing!?" Grady yelled to him. "Get down! I'll open it."

Elwin climbed down and nodded. No one said a word while Grady gave the gate the littlest lick. Everyone silently ran after Dex who was leading the group. He pointed towards the cave.

"They're there,"

* * *

Grady: The down-to-earth, protector

Edaline was hurt. All Grady could think was Edaline was hurt. Once at the cave. Grady ran to Edaline where his thoughts had been wrong, Sophie was hurt.

"Let me help," he said shakily.

"Give me my space," Elwin replied. Juline got up a tear streaking down her already tear streaked face.

Edaline stayed put.

"Eda," Grady said softly. Edaline let out a sob but placed Sophie softly on the ground. Dex slumped back against the wall. Juline, looked back at her son. She hadn't noticed he was there.

Grady and Edaline huddled against each other trying to stop each others sobs that shook their whole bodies.

Juline let her son lean against, frozen in fear.

And as the night passed on, their tired bodies drifted to sleep while Elwin worked. All of them, scared to see what the morning would bring.

* * *

 **JESSE THAT WAS SO LONG (FOR ME) THAT WAS SO TIRING I SPENT THREE HOURS ON THAT! *Prays to god I get four review for this* Please… I just want four reviews- it's all I want PEOPLE! Hahahaha oh gosh they need to find the other bodies(brant and super speed)...poor characters...poor dex….poor the whole gang who I might've killed off… (jk) (0jk) (idk) I REEEEEEEAAAAAAAALLLLLYYYYYY hoped you like this because I am now so tired I feel like I'm just going to zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	5. Worries From Curious Minds

**Did I *gasp* get four reviews? YAY! YES! WHOOP WHOOP!**

 **So basically every other week I'll make two short chapters (600-700 words) and the other weeks I'll make longer chapters. (1,500 words)**

 **R\R**

 **Darling01: Aw thanks!**

 **straw'bry periwinkle love:I'm glad you liked it ;)**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I don't know actually, I'm not sure of I should kill her off or not (OOPS SPOILER ALERT)**

 **Thelittlepurplepuffball: This comment made me so happy**

 **So where were we?**

 **P.S. The POV names (" Dex: The incredible unrecognized ")** _ **may**_ **change and it means something so….**

* * *

 _Project B: Unknown_

 _Our lives are different_

 _Very_

 _Very_

 _Different_

 _But the thing that sticks out most_

 _Is that you have one_

 _A life_

 _And_ I _don't_

 _Not anymore_

 _I used to be happy_

 _But now_

 _I'm locked away_

 _But you know that_

 _I'll tell you something you may not know_

 _I know more_

 _More than you_

 _About EVERYTHING_

 _More than Project moonlark_

 _Or as I used to know her as_

 _Sophie_

Bex: The curious unaccepted.

Everyone had slept in either Grady and Edaline's bedroom, Sophie's bedroom, or the living room. I can't help but wonder where Dex went. We were SO close to getting him to tell us the truth! I'm hoping this means he'll stop looking at us like we're five. We're WAy more mature now. Anyway, how did a search for Aunt Edaline get even MORE worrisome. I'm worried about Aunt Eda. And Mom. And Dex. And Uncle Grady, I guess;

The adults won't tell us anything. At least Dex doesn't treat us like we're baby T-rexs! Cause' that's what the adults do. Also, an hour ago Uncle Veronene went down to the caves to check on the others. I hope he'll tell us what's up. I also hope Rex won't make me "Search for clues" for like the fifty fifth thousand billion infinitiy-ith (is that a word) time around the house.

"BEX!" Lex yelled. He looked excited with a huge smirk on his face and a bounce in his step. "Uncle Veronene's back!"

Elwin: The Brave Helpful

 _(A bit earlier)_

At some point in the early morning, Elwin had drifted off to restless sleep. He's tried to stay up, while he'd done all he could to help Sophie, he still wasn't sure _how_ bad SOphie's condition was exactly. He had wanted to stay up to see if Sophie's condition had worsened or had gotten better but his tired body refused. He couldn't help but let his heavy eyelids drop.

But while his body was tired, his emotions and mind were on fire. All in a mixed together in a blinding ball of negativeness and worrying.

Everything in the caves was silent as well as Elwin's nightmares of guilt. His mind replayed over and over and over silent films of his worries. And what could've happened before. Than his nightmares changed and to Elwin's dismay, they still were nightmares, and not dreams.

Scenes of death and of The Neverseen's War played in his nightmares. Some fantasies, some memories.

Elwin woke in a cold sweat. His heart quickened when he realized he didn't recognize his surroundings than he remembered the past night's events. His face paled and he looked to Sophie who was lying just where she had been last night. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and with yawn he conjured a ball of light. Elwin grabbed his glasses from the cave. He looked through the orbs he couldn't see last night because of the darkness. Morning light flashed into the cave. A soothing breeze passed through the chilly air.

Elwin didn't notice some extra people in the cave he hadn't seen before. He looked through his glasses, his eyes frantically s=zoomed from left to right.

An unreadable expression came across his face.

Elwin debated in his head whether or whether not to wake up anyone or leave a note to tell them he was going up to the house. This was probably one of the last full night's sleep they'd all get until Sophie was ok. That is _if_ she..

Elwin ignored the thought and decided on telling Dex.

He stood up and saw two extra silhouettes of two strong looking elves sprawled in the cave in the distance. Elwin's heart pounded in his chest, his chest tight. He walked towards the elves, fear creeping up his spine. When Elwin saw _who_ exactly the elves were, he could've fainted. And he did.


	6. Shocked

**GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS**

 **Project B- is no longer Project B!**

…

 **Nevermind I'll tell you when you actually understand**

 **R\R**

 **Strawbr'y periwinkle love: HahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH- oh! Wait. You've already met Proj-**

 **(SPOILER ALERT!)**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Thanks for the follow! BTW**

 **P.S. This isn't ACTUALLY a chapter- it's SOOOOOO short. I'm doing the 700 word one on thursday.. :)**

* * *

As memories resurface

Confusion comes too

Are these memories a lie?

are they just there for show?

I don't know

I want to know

I NEED TO KNOW

But I can't

* * *

Veronene: The Helpless Helper

Verone couldn't stop himself from checking on JUline. He'd briefly told the rest where he was going and ran off. Towards the cliffs. He swung open the gate and ran to the caves. What he saw could never be unseen.

* * *

Elwin: The Brave Helpful

The neverseen. They were here. Elwin fell back a few steps. His vision dimmed and the world around him dime. As light entered his vision, Elwin was frozen in fear. Unable to move. His heart was the only thing that moved. In the silent cave, the only sound was Elwins thumping heart.

What. had. They. Done.

* * *

 **Yep super duper pooper short. Sorry! It's just extra.**


	7. Thoughts of Guilt

**I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK ALREADY?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! GRRRRRRRRRRRRrrr**

 **I THINK you figured that out though. Please don't kill me for not updating. *braces self* i was busy binge reading the entire two series of Percy jackson in week and I'm torturing myself by not finishing it this second…**

 **I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!**

 **Some people have chapters longer than all of this put together…**

 **Okay I'm done now.**

 **sorry**

 **R\R**

 **Booksarecoolandnerdsrule: MWHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHH I can only tell you her name starts with an A**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: I thiiink Project B's gonna be in like chapter- jesse i don't know...thirty five or something'?**

 **Strawbr'yperriwinklelove: OH NO HAVE YOU FOUND OUT PROJECT B'S IDENTITY NO YOU Didn't- wait that's NOT what you're talking about, right? *Prays***

* * *

 _Project B: Unknown_

 _When i remember_

 _The rest of the wisps of memories that circle my brain_

 _on lucky days_

 _I know I won't be the same_

 _I won't_ be person _I once was_

 _But I want to be her_

 _The girl- that yesterday I saw running around on the beach_

 _While her sister did something-_

 _That I don't remember_

 _But that's life_

 _Figuratively for anyone else- Literally for me_

 _Please, do you know?_

 _Who I am?_

 _(_ **Now we're getting off topic)**

 _I_ won't _hurt them but they act like I will_

 _I scare them_

 _Because I wasn't supposed to happen_

 _But I did and I can't control that yet-_

 _ **i need to stay calm….. But unless you help**_

 _ **I'm warning you**_

 _ **be careful.**_

Veronene: The hiding Helper

Verone stumbled back, Elwin, a man he recognized, was sitting on the floor in a ball staring into space. Edaline, Dex, Juline, Grady were slumped against a wall while a blond girl that he assumed was the famous Sophie Foster was lying on the floor, passed out and scrapped up.

"What in the world?" Veronene muttered to himself. He walked over to Edaline, than hesitated, he bent down to Juline and shook her awake instead.

"Veronene?" She muttered sleepily. "What are you.." Juline rubbed her eyes and looked up.

" What's going on?" He asked, Juline's face paled.

"Oh Veronene," She groaned. She explained the details of the horrific night to Verone. ( **The cringe of filler D:)**

For the oddest reason, Veronene couldn't be surprised. If anything, he was annoyed. Sophie was supposed to be this amazing super elf and yet how did she miss that? Even Veronene, would have known something bad would happen. Veronene shook the thought away to the back of his mind where his true opinions hid, staying away from the elves who would only judge him just like they did for everything else…

Veronene huffed out a short breath.

"And…- Veronene?" Juline looked up. A sense of guilt took over Veronene. He had to stop daydreaming. While over here Juline was suffering and drowning in worry he was judging Sophie's IQ. He needed to be more aware- "Veronene!" -and he had did it again. Veronene engulfed her in an awkward hug. Wait- Elwin!

'Um..Elwin kind of-" Verone gestured towards Elwin. Elwin blinked.

"The neverseen," He said. "They're here,"

* * *

 **POOR VERONENE PEPPERONI! Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't much time to write it. :(**


	8. In the Real World

**Sorry that instead of writing while I had a day off since I was sick I read in my bed all day…..*hides in corner* FORGIVE ME!**

 **NIGHTFALL IN 17 DAYS WHOOP WHOOP THE NOW 12 FRIENDS I'VE GOTTEN TO READ KOLTC-WELL WE NEED A PARTY!**

 **This chapter is gonna be filled with clues and is starring …..PROJECT B whoever the heck she is….**

 **Strawbr'yPerriwinkleLove: MWhAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAH**

 **WAIT WAIT WAIT I FORGOT TO PUT DISCLAIMERS!**

* * *

Project B: Unknown

 _ **Thoughts**_

Everything and nothing

The only thing I have

 _Where am I?_

 _Who am I?_

 _Why?_

 _DO you know?_

 _Do you want to know?_

 _I can't tell you._

 _I don't even know._

 _But_ **somebody** _out there knows_

 _Tell me_

 _I keep remembering fragments_

 _Of memories_

 _Of Lives_

 _And not just mine_

 _A sister wanting to be invisible_

 _Anxious parents_

 _Confusion_

 _A jealous sister_

 _A lonely sister_

 _Who are these people?_

 _Are they me?_

 _Am I the one who wants to be invisible?_

 _Am I even a part of this?_

 _Or am I someone completely different_

 _Somewhere-_

BUt I find more

The sister- sobbing

The other- forgetting

More people

Fighting

Crying

Loving

 **LIVING**

 _More people_

 _Now they're scared-_

 _Confused_

 _ **G**_ _**U**_ _**I**_ _**L**_ _**T**_ _**Y**_

Broken Minds

Is that me?

Broken

Am I broken?

Yes

No

I have no idea

I see more though-

Tradiges

Emotions

All from this one

Sister

WHo is she?

HOw do I know her?

Does she know me?

Do I know her?

Is she me?

No

At the least, I would recognize me

I feel a connection through

A bubbling in my head like I once knew her

But

Then

Maybe

just maybe

I

Am

Her?

Tell me

PLease

Don't let me suffer

WHO AM I?

* * *

 **CHANGE OF PLANS! You probably would get bored if I go on and on and - you get it- like that soooooo :**

* * *

Edaline: The lonely shattering

Edaline's night had been a blur. And so had been her morning, she barely remembered walking up to Havenfield and climbing into her bed with something in the back of her head-scratching like nails on a chalkboard. When she woke the scratching in the back of her head had grown to a full-on migraine. Then she remembered the heart-breaking thing-the scratching-that had happened yesterday. She immediately felt her face pale. She looked to the other side of her bed to find Grady missing. Edaline clapped her hands and the curtains opened on command revealing a sun so bright it burned her eyes. How could she have slept in at a time like this? She rubbed her eyes and with a shake of her head, she ran downstairs ignoring her dirt-stained green dress. She stopped for a second. Green- the color you wore to the wanderling funerals- but that thought was random and no, actually ABSOLUTELY NO RELATION TO THE SITUATION? OK?

She walked down the stairs and braced herself for all the horrific scenarios playing in her mind. Instead, she was greeted by Veronene, her brother in law, Murphia, her sister in law, Grady, the Dizznee kids, Juline, and Kesler in the kitchen area that now seemed cramped despite the house's open layout. They all turned and looked up at her as she walked down the stairs. Their expression wasn't very readable but from what she could tell whatever they were feeling was negative. Dex and Grady's eyes were extremely puffy while the others were also puffy but not as much. Edaline's breath caught in her throat.

"Good morning?" She squeaked, attempting to break the silence but instead made the atmosphere was awkward. Grady sighed. Edaline rushed downstairs. "What has happened?" She said.

"We don't know," Bex said. Her hand twitched obviously unintended against the cereal bowl that sat by her side that was beginning to start getting soggy. This had been the first time Edaline had ever heard Bex say anything in a serious tone of voice, but it wasn't the time to think about something like that at a time like this. But then what should she be thinking? That this was gonna turn out all ok like the previous times?

"You don't know _anything?"_ Edaline croaked. Grady shook his head like he was tired of doing it. "But what's happening, like with everything-" Grady put his hand on her shoulder.

"I swear we'd tell you if anything happened," Murphia started. Dex shared a grim look that had the unmistakable look of guilt in their eyes. Edalinde ignored it. "Veronene went down and after a while, he came up with you guys and Elwin and...well Sophie and you guys kind of just fell asleep. Not that I blame you," she added. Grady's hand tightened on her shoulder and Edaline realized something. She wasn't the only scared one here. Grady had been protecting her all this time, literally and figuratively. He put up a shield just to comfort Edaline. But his shield had been tattering after long years, now it was Edaline's turn.

Edaline Squeezed Grady's hand. It seemed as if inside, everyone had sighed. That's when a scream yelled from up above, maybe the second or third floor? Everyone froze except for Dex who raced up the stairs like the Elven's society relayed on it. Grady froze breathing deeply. Edaline and Grady stared into each other's eyes with identical deep bags under them and suddenly they were the only ones in a world full of fear and faking smiles except this was a reality. With that, they ran towards the stairs praying the scream was of victory.


	9. Death of all our Hope

**Sorry for not updating! To ALL reviewers: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAH**

 **I'm doing NaNoWriMO BTW. ANyone else?**

* * *

 _Project B: Unknown_

 _I am bored with just thinking_

 _I don't think it is normal for me to just be_

 _Here doing nothing_

 _Too many questions and no answers_

 _At least I'm not the only one_

 _The people who've trapped me here have questions as well_

 _Is it bad that I'm glad they haven't figured out their questions even if it affects me?_

 _They deserve it_

 _Do I?_

 _Did I do anything wrong?_

 _Am I bad?_

 _Was I bad?_

 _I don't know_

 _Imagine if everything you_

 _knew_

 _was taken away_

 _Then imagine_

 _You don't even know_

 _What_

 _You_

 _Lost_

* * *

Elwin: The Brave Helpful

When you try so very hard and you still can't do it. When all you're hope is shattered, sucked into a black hole of fear, what do you do? What do you do when you're helpless. When you can't let it all out because you just have to help others. When YOU'RE the one people go to when they need help but now YOU need help. What do you do? Give up?

Sophie was gone because of _him._ If he'd been there faster, maybe just worked harder and didn't get distracted at all- he could've saved her but he didn't. He couldn't do anything to save one person who was so much more important than him.

Elwin yelled out in frustration. He breathed heavily and let out a sob. How could he have been so stupid? He shouldn't have let the medicines set in and instead just continued on.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs. Edaline and Grady clutched each other's hands in the back. They ignored Elwin sobbing on two knees. They shoved past him and towards the bed. Elwin breathed heavily. The only sound was Edaline frantic breathing. Then everything fell silent. Deadly silent.

"She's dead," Lex squeaked. Everyone else stayed silent. Who Elwin assumed was Grady, banged open the door and stalked out. Someone followed him.

Edaline broke out sobbing, breaking the silence. "Why?" She mumbled. Elwin sat with his back against the wall, he closed his eyes. This was all his fault.

Everyone looked towards him. This was it- they were all going to blame in. Elwin opened his eyes, blinking back tears. The crowd stood looking at him.

"Is she-" Veronene didn't finish. He gulped. Elwin nodded grimly. Edaline sobbed even louder. Everyone else gathered around her, barely able to contain their own tears for the loss of the girl who'd changed everything.

"I'm sorry," Elwin muttered, barely audible under the voices of everyone crying. And Elwin joined them.

Because Sophie was dead.


	10. Life without the Sun

**YAYAYAYAY! REVIEWS! A REVIEW FOR ME AND ONE FOR YOU AND YOU AND YOU-**

 **WE GOT TO 21 REVIEWS IN ONLY NINE CHAPTERS! THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **AND NIGHTFALL OH GEESE ALL MY FANFICS ARE GONNA EXPLODE AND GONE OH BOY AND I CAN NOT EVEN TAKE IT ALL IN BLAHHHHHHHHH**

 **Is it bad that I can't get the image of who project b is shooting the black swan with a melder? ….**

 **R\R:  
ProjectMoonlark101: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **strawbr'ybloond periwinkle love: You're comment made my day- no my week!**

 **Wait just remember NO NIGHTFALL IS INCLUDED IN HERE at least not a lot because it's just confusing. It will be glossed over.**

* * *

Project B: Unknown

Frantic

Worried

 _Scared_

Thoughts

I smile

Karma is going to hit them harder than anything.

Sad

Miserble

Heart wrenching

Thoughts

I smirk

I now can escape

Leaving all the horrifying things behind

Because I have a plan

To defeat

 _All_

* * *

Dex: Heart _ **broken**_ puzzled

No. Sophie was a fighter, this was like when they'd were kidnapped they all she would die but she didn't, right? But-The keyword is "didn't". She couldn't die. She had to be alive because-... well how could anything even be somewhat normal without her? Without his best friend? No, she wasn't dead! Elwin could help anyone. He helped Sophie in times worse than this! How could he have failed now?! NO! What had caused the one person his small life revolved around was gone? WHAT COULD'VE DONE THIS?!

But then he saw the familiar circlet that had made Sophie once before. _One thing-_ and it was his creation: The ability restrictor.

But he 'd never made another one! He burned the blueprints! How-?

Sophie was dead because of him?

Dex stumbled back, his eyes glazing over. Sophie laid on her bed, her face paler than a ghost. Her stomach still as stone.

Dex didn't realize his knees had buckled until he was on the rug, scattering petals as he fell. That's when everything blacked out.

* * *

Forty years later (Just kidding)

Fitz: The Lovesick Charmer

"Sophie's dead?" Fitz's voice cracked on the last part. His father nodded grimly. Biana kneeled down towards the floor and slumped down with her body flashing in and out of the light. "No…."

Biana stared at her brother, she breathed heavily. She turned to Alden. "How did this happen?" She choked out.

"I-I don't know the specifics," Alden sighed.

"Wait, she probably is taken by the Neverseen again and-" Alden silenced Biana's cracking voice with a single head shake. Fitz found it hard to believe. He clenched his fists.

"I'm gonna kill them!" He yelled to the world. The neverseen had already taken too much.

"They're dead. Sophie didn't die in vain," Alden said. He held back a sob. They family held each other, struggling to contain sobs.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is short! I needed to update.**


End file.
